


The Proposal

by catboyzeph



Series: Haikyuu Wedding Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Fluff, Haikyuu Wedding Week, Haikyuu Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, kind of suggestive but it doesn't go anywhere because i am inadequate at writing the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi finally get engaged, although they get a little confused on the way there.For Haikyuu Wedding Week!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Wedding Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	The Proposal

Bokuto supposed his train of thought could be compared to something like this. There are ten trains. There are six tracks. And each train has three conductors arguing and screaming at each other. In conclusion, Bokuto’s thoughts are a mess.

But right now, it feels like there are five extra trains.

And no extra tracks.

“What if he says no?” He wails, clutching Kuroo’s pillow a little tighter. “Bokuto-san, if Akaashi-san wasn’t interested, he would have said so. He had plenty of opportunities. I think you’re, honestly, being an idiot; you’ve been dating for four years anyway. That’s plenty of time for him to have had enough of your bullshit.”

“Tsukkishima! That was mean!”

“He has a point.”

“Kuroo! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Bokuto whines. “It isn’t that hard promise, I mean, look at Kenma and me!” The mentioned raises an eyebrow.

“You’re acting like your confession and proposal wasn’t prompted because of me,” Kenma says, from his position on his cushioned chair that he pushed in from his gaming room. “But Bokuto-san,” the catlike man speaks up, looking at Bokuto solemnly, “Akaashi-kun really likes you. He wouldn’t stay if he didn’t.”

Bokuto feels his heart calm a little at Kenma’s words.

“Okay then... “

“No, we will not help you pick out the ring.”

“You’re so mean Tsukkishima.”

-

That night, when Bokuto walks into their bedroom, ring feeling like it weighs a thousand pounds in his back pocket, Akaashi’s laying on their bed, shirtless. “Koutarou,” he greets, patting the space beside him, as he always does. 

Bokuto moves like a robot, sitting down awkwardly, placing his hands on his knees. Akaashi tilts his head invitingly, placing the manga he was reading down on the bedside table, taking off his thin wire frame spectacles. “Koutarou you’re not going to cuddle?” He asks. Bokuto swallows nervously.

Ah right.

Usually, he’d be undressing Akaashi by now, but he’s so nervous that he almost can’t move. Before Bokuto can open his mouth, Akaashi is on his lap, arms around his neck. “Use your words Koutarou,” his boyfriend says.

“PLEASEGETOFFMEKEIJI.” He spits out. Akaashi frowns, confused, but slides himself off. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Bokuto shakes his head, “no! Nothing is wrong!” Akaashi snorts, “you just said no to sex.”

Ah yeah, that’s not very characteristic of him.

“We’ve been dating for four years Keiji. And I don’t think I should drag it out anymore so I-” Akaashi grabs his hands and to Bokuto’s shock, his lover is crying, ugly tears of grief. “Koutarou wait please, we can work it out, don’t do this please not now-”

Bokuto feels like Ushijima just spiked a volleyball into his face. Akaashi doesn’t want to get married?

“You don’t want this?” Bokuto asks softly, clasping Akaashi’s hands. Akaashi’s full-on crying now tears rolling down his cheeks, face red and blotchy. “Of course I don’t want this! What would make you think I want-” Akaashi breaks down into heaving gasps and Bokuto can feel his chest tightening in pain.

“Does the idea of marrying me revulse you that much?”

Akaashi stills.

“What?” Akaashi asks.

“If you still want to stay with me we’ll forget this happened, I’ll return the ring, I can wait for you to be ready Keiji. It doesn’t have to be now. But I’m going to stay here as long as you need me to. As long as you want me to,” Bokuto says, “I love you Keiji, and it’s okay if you don’t want to get married now-”

“You want to marry me?” Keiji’s voice is soft, disbelieving. “Yes I do, but if you don’t want to yet then-”

“Koutarou I thought you were breaking up with me.” Bokuto stops. 

Oh.

Oh.

OHHHHHHHH.

There’s a spark of realisation and relief. Keiji isn’t crying because he doesn’t want to get married, he’s crying because he thought they were going to break up. Keiji does want to marry him right? He does right?

“Would you say yes if I asked?” The words are like a prayer, whispered reverently.

“Of course I would Koutarou.”

Suddenly, the ring doesn’t feel as heavy and the words feel easier to say. Bokuto isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or cry or maybe both. He gets on one knee, left hand holding Akaashi’s and right hand moving to pull the ring out. 

“Akaashi Keiji, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?” Bokuto asks, with a start, he realises he’s tearing. “Of course Koutarou! Of course, I will!” Akaashi’s crying and smiling, tears of joy. Bokuto slides the ring onto Akaashi’s finger.

They’re engaged.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS!! IT WAS A JOY TO WRITE HAHA
> 
> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/AKATSUKlNOYONA)


End file.
